2015–16 Scottish League Cup
| number_of_teams = 42 | venue = | dates = | defending = | champions = Ross County | runnerup = Hibernian | total_matches = 41 | total_goals = 141 | top_goal_scorer = Liam Boyce Faissal El Bakhtaoui Jason Cummings (4 goals) | prev_season = 2014–15 | next_season = 2016–17 }} The 2015–16 Scottish League Cup was the 70th season of Scotland's second-most prestigious football knockout competition. It is also known as The Scottish League Cup presented by Utilita for sponsorship reasons. Ross County defeated Hibernian 2-1 in the final on 13 March. Format The competition is a single elimination knock-out competition. In each round, fixtures are determined by random draw, with the first to third rounds seeded according to last season's league positions (higher 50% of finishers drawn v lower 50% of finishers, alternating which is at home with each tie drawn). Fixtures are played to a finish, with extra time and then penalties used in the event of draws. The competition is open to all clubs in the Scottish Professional Football League. Clubs involved in European competitions are given a bye to the third round to avoid congestion of fixtures. Qualified Teams The following teams qualified and competed in the 2015–16 Scottish League Cup. Scottish Premiership Teams There are 12 teams from the 2014–15 Scottish Premiership. *Aberdeen *Celtic *Dundee *Dundee United *Hamilton Academical *Inverness CT *Kilmarnock *Motherwell *Partick Thistle *Ross County *St Johnstone *St Mirren Scottish Championship Teams There are 10 teams from the 2014–15 Scottish Championship. *Alloa Athletic *Cowdenbeath *Dumbarton *Falkirk *Heart of Midlothian *Hibernian *Livingston *Queen of the South *Raith Rovers *Rangers Scottish League One Teams There are 10 teams from the 2014–15 Scottish League One. *Airdrieonians *Ayr United *Brechin City *Dunfermline Athletic *Forfar Athletic *Greenock Morton *Peterhead *Stenhousemuir *Stirling Albion *Stranraer Scottish League Two Teams There are 10 teams from the 2014–15 Scottish League Two. *Albion Rovers *Annan Athletic *Arbroath *Berwick Rangers *Clyde *East Fife *East Stirlingshire *Elgin City *Montrose *Queen's Park First Round The first round draw took place on Monday 6 July 2015 at 2:30pm BST at the Hampden Park Stadium. The 30 clubs that participated in the Championship, League One and League Two in the 2014–15 season entered the competition at this stage. The 12 clubs that participated in the 2014–15 Scottish Premiership received a bye. Draw and Seeding Matches Sow Wilson |goals2=Gold Grehan |stadium=Tynecastle Stadium |location=Edinburgh |attendance=6,240 |referee=Alan Muir |stack=yes }} Baird Vidler McHugh Alston |goals2= |stadium=Broadwood Stadium |location=Cumbernauld |attendance=881 |referee=Salmond |stack=yes }} |report= BBC Sport Report |team2='Alloa Athletic' |goals1= Lavery Morris Banjo |goals2= Flannigan |stadium=Shielfield Park |location=Berwick-upon-Tweed |attendance=405 |referee= Charleston |stack=yes }} |stadium=Forthbank Stadium |location=Stirling |attendance=799 |referee=Roncone |stack=yes }} Benedictus McKeown |goals2= |stadium=Stark's Park |location=Kirkcaldy |attendance=1,163 |referee=Walsh |stack=yes }} |report= BBC Sport Report |team2=Queen of the South |goals1= Osadolor Weatherson Black Omar |goals2= Conroy Lyle Hilson |stadium=Galabank |location=Annan |attendance=1,359 |referee=Graham |stack=yes }} |report= BBC Sport Report |team2='Clyde' |goals1= White |goals2= |stadium=Almondvale Stadium |location=Livingston |attendance=664 |referee=John McKendrick |stack=yes }} Byrne Wallace |goals2= Hughes Andrews |stadium=East End Park |location=Dunfermline |attendance=2,756 |referee=Salmond |stack=yes }} Allan Cummings |goals2= |stadium=Easter Road |location=Edinburgh |attendance=5,933 |referee=Beaton |stack=yes }} |penaltyscore=4–3 |report= BBC Sport Report |team2='Dumbarton' |goals1= Austin |goals2= Cawley |stadium=Bayview Stadium |location=Methil |attendance=461 |referee=Kirkland |stack=yes |penalties1 = Naysmith Walker Sutherland Slattery O'Kane }} |penalties2 = Gallagher Graham Craig Gibson Cawley }} }} Johnstone Scullion Forbes |goals2= |stadium=Cappielow |location=Greenock |attendance=1,052 |referee=Cook |stack=yes }} Denholm |stadium=Hampden Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=441 |referee=Duncan |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Stair Park |location=Stranraer |attendance=345 |referee=Robertson |stack=yes }} Boyle |goals2= |stadium=Somerset Park |location=Ayr |attendance=976 |referee=Anderson |stack=yes }} Miller Tavernier |goals2= |stadium=Ibrox Stadium |location=Glasgow |attendance=25,608 |referee=Aitken |stack= }} Second Round The second round draw took place on Monday 3 August 2015 at 2:30pm BST at the Hampden Park Stadium. The clubs that finished in the bottom 7 places of last season's Premiership entered at this stage joining the 15 first round winners. Draw and Seeding Matches Gardyne |goals2= |stadium=Global Energy Stadium |location=Dingwall |attendance=1,743 |referee=Charleston |stack=yes }} |report=BBC Sport Report |team2=Heart of Midlothian |goals1=Dunlop Denholm Nichol |goals2=McHattie Paterson |stadium=Station Park |location=Forfar |attendance=1,844 |referee=Aitken |stack=yes }} McKenzie Slater Higginbotham |goals2=Lavery |stadium=Rugby Park |location=Kilmarnock |attendance=McKendrick |referee=1,484 |stack=yes }} Benedictus |goals2=Nadé |stadium=Stark's Park |location=Kirkcaldy |attendance=Roberston |referee=1,470 |stack=yes }} |stadium=Palmerston Park |location=Dumfries |attendance=1,034 |referee=Dallas |stack=yes }} Cardle |goals2=Hemmings |stadium=East End Park |location=Dunfermline |attendance=3,806 |referee=Finnie |stack=yes }} |stadium=Firhill Stadium |location=Glasgow |attendance=2,221 |referee=Thomson |stack=yes }} |report=BBC Sport Report |team2=Motherwell |goals1=Austin |goals2=Moult McDonald Ainsworth |stadium=Bayview Stadium |location=Methil |attendance=1,158 |referee=Cook |stack=yes }} Mallan |goals2=Buchanan Mullen Gallagher |stadium=St Mirren Park |location=Paisley |attendance=1,568 |referee=Colvin |stack=Yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Easter Road |location=Edinburgh |attendance=5,224 |referee=Clancy |stack=yes }} Halliday Waghorn Shiels Tavernier |stadium=Excelsior Stadium |location=Airdrie |attendance=7,006 |referee=Anderson |stack=yes }} Third Round The third round draw took place on Thursday 27 August 2015 at 2:30pm BST at the Hampden Park Stadium. The 4 clubs that participated in the 2014–15 Scottish Premiership season and qualified for European competition entered the competition at this stage along with Dundee United, the highest placed non-Europe qualifying side. Draw and Seeding Matches |report=BBC Sport Report |team2='Dunfermline Athletic' |goals1=Morris Fraser Spittal |goals2=Paton |stadium=Tannadice Park |location=Dundee |attendance=5,174 |referee=Beaton |stack=yes }} Devine |stadium=Tony Macaroni Arena |location=Livingston |attendance=644 |referee=Muir |stack=yes }} |report=BBC Sport Report |team2='Motherwell' |goals1=Samuel Tidser |goals2=McDonald Moult |stadium=Cappielow |location=Greenock |attendance= 2,539 |referee=Aitken |stack=yes }} |goals2=Davidson Lappin O'Halloran |stadium=Ibrox Stadium |location=Glasgow |attendance= 27,094 |referee=Clancy |stack=yes }} De Vita Franks Graham Holden |goals2= |stadium=Global Energy Stadium |location=Dingwall |attendance= 1,341 |referee=Finnie |stack=yes }} Johansen |goals2= |stadium=Celtic Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=13,591 |referee=McKendrick |stack=yes }} Malonga |goals2= |stadium=Easter Road |location=Edinburgh |attendance=11,092 |referee=McLean |stack=yes }} |goals2=Ozturk Juanma Delgado Nicholson |stadium=Rugby Park |location=Kilmarnock |attendance=3,249 |referee=Thomson |stack=yes }} Quarter-Finals Draw and Seeding The quarter-final draw took place on Monday 28 September 2015 at 2:30pm at Hampden Park, all teams were placed in the same pot. Matches |goals2=Irvine Gardyne |stadium=Caledonian Stadium |location=Inverness |attendance=3,004 |referee=McLean |stack=yes }} |goals2=MacLean O'Halloran Kane |stadium=Cappielow |location=Greenock |attendance=2,433 |referee=Thomson |stack=yes }} |goals2=Griffiths Rogić |stadium=Tynecastle Stadium |location=Edinburgh |attendance=11,598 |referee=John Beaton |stack=yes }} Cummings Stevenson |goals2= |stadium=Easter Road |location=Edinburgh |attendance=11,891 |referee=Willie Collum |stack=yes }} Semi-Finals Draw and seeding The semi-final draw took place on Monday 9 November 2015 at 2:00pm at Hampden Park, all teams were placed in the same pot. Matches McGinn |goals2=Shaughnessy |stadium=Tynecastle Stadium |location=Edinburgh |attendance=16,971 |referee=McLean |stack=yes }} Quinn Schalk |goals2=Mackay-Steven Ambrose |stadium=Hampden Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=22,130 |referee=Thomson |stack=yes }} Final |goals2=Gardyne Schalk |stadium=Hampden Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=38,296 |referee=Kevin Clancy |stack= }} Statistics Top Goalscorers External links * Scottish Professional Football League – League Cup official website Category:Scottish League Cup seasons League Cup Category:2015–16 in Scottish football cups